


FANArt for Reverse

by Jaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), I think I know what I'm doing, Other, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaki/pseuds/Jaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...go read reverse by blackkat if you like Naruto because i think it's great ^_^<br/>And it's funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> thank you Morgrim for the help

Well I said I would try my hand at some fanart so here it is....which is a miracle because i'm a lazy procrastinator and i get distracted easily by shiny things (internet/tv/netflix/books) But then one night there was a thunderstorm and my house lost power, so being the night owl that I am i needed something to do.

 

 

 And so i made this happen.

 

I kinda based the hair on what the author blackkat told me " In my head his hair's mostly straight, a little above shoulder-length, with no bangs but slightly shorter strands that frame his face always falling into his eyes"  
....maybe i did it right, well I saw a image of Kushina so I added her hair in there.

 

 see the hair framing their faces 

Well hopefully blackkat could tell me if I drew the hair the way she envision him, because I got some more idea's I want to draw before I get distracted. I tend to get distracted alot.

 

 

images are at http://jaki22.imgur.com/all/


	2. trying out gimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well lets try this again

Hello People, i'm back

And I came back with some more Kurama drawings.

 

So I got it into my head into trying my hand at making some mini comics base on some of blackkat's works, in order to do that I needed

to draw some head shots of Kurama from different angles. Everything is still a work in progress but i think I got some good

results. Here are some examples.

 

 Tada

 

Here is a close up.

.....i just notice that I didn't draw eyebrows on one {faceslaps} that's why it look so weird 

 

 

 I really like the one on the far left. So i thought i would do something special.

 

 Here he is.

 I was so happy to make Kurama in gimp, and I think I did a good job considering my drawing tablet DIED on me -_- {sigh}

For people who don't know, if you have a drawing tablet you can make clean crisp lines in computer programs (photoshop,flash,illustrator,gimp) In other words till I can buy a new one this is as far as I can go using the program. I did try to add color but it was so sloppy looking I had to change tactics, somehow I was able to use the eraser tool, painting white here and there and then smudge everything at the end to create what I posted.  

 

On the plus side I wanted to try out my new watercolor set ^_^ Next up would be drawing poses, sitting poses, action poses, fighting poses, whatever else looks cool poses. 

 

Latter, 

 

 

 


	3. i'm working on it i swear

 

 

 

Here is a sneak peak of what I have been working on

 

 

" 

 

 

and now i'm going to bed, i'll post the rest latter

 

goodnight


	4. well, this took longer that I thought to post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here is the full watercolor

sorry for the long wait, I believe that I have mention what a awful procrastinator I was

 


	5. sometimes it's not easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes it's not easy...there is a process you must go through in order to find the results you are hoping for

 

 This here is the first drawing I did, it wasn't until I was drawing his hair that I realize his head was too small for his body.

 

 

But that is no problem when you have GIMP to play with

  ...looks kinda alright

 

 

 

Here is a pic of me 'tracing' my own drawing form my computer screen by hand 'cause my drawing tablet is broke  

 

 

 

 Here is a side by side look of original and the new one

[](<a%20href=) 

 

 

 I was so happy with it I started coloring it right away

And it wasn't until later, when I wanted to post really, that I notice one little itty bitty flaw....his eyes are to high on the head.

Oh Joy!!! Not!

   

 

 

 You have no idea how happy I was that I had some kind of photo editing program to fix the eye problem 

 

 

 

There, I did it!!! And i'm not done yet you hear!

I got more drawings coming.....someday

 


End file.
